


I'm Cold

by imsacred67



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Death, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsacred67/pseuds/imsacred67
Summary: All he can feel is chills.





	I'm Cold

All he can feel is chills.

 

Donald can feel himself shaking, trying to reach the shining lights before they're gone forever. He shrieks, screams, does anything he can to somehow stop it. But as soon as his hand reaches one light, they lift in the air, soon disappearing into nothing.

The mallard is screaming out a name, commanding him to come back down. He hears Goofy calling out his name, but all he can think of is the lights.

A little girl is before him, looking just as broken. Donald doesn't know what to do. The lights are gone, and although the girl they've come to find is here and awake, their reason of finding her was gone.

Donald Fauntleroy Duck feels not the loss of a friend...

 

...but the loss of family.

He falls to the ground, crying, but not making a single sound. His small staff is thrown away, and footsteps follow behind him. Donald flinches violently to the hand, but doesn't move to swat it away.

 

And just as his sorrow reaches its peak, he wakes up.

 

Wakes up to find his houseboat's ceiling staring back at him. Donald sits up slowly, looking around and finding that everything was blurry because he was crying. Wiping away the tears, he looks at his hands. Nothing special about them besides small scars and misplaced feathers, (preening day should be soon, he recalls), yet they felt.. empty?

But that was insane, I mean, he's never had anything to hold constantly, like Uncle Scrooge's cane, but he can't help but feel as though he does.

Soft piano music startles him, earning a loud quack and a frustrated growl. Donald gets up to see what's making the noise. Turns out, it was a cellphone. Not his, nor any of the boys', but it was there. Maybe he should ask around tommorrow.

Donald pauses the music, but as he sets it down, he notices a small symbol in the wallpaper. It was a crown of some sort. Although having no living memory of it, the duck can't help but feel drawn to it.

"Nice to see you this morning," he says quietly to the phone. He tilts his head and decides to go back to bed.

Although he's bundled up in numerous blankets found around the houseboat,

 

_all he can feel is chills._

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a headcanon where Disney characters have dreams or nightmares of any iterations of themselves. For this, it's DT17!Donald having a nightmare of KH!Donald.
> 
> I've got another story regarding these two iterations specifically, but irl complications prevent me from working on it...


End file.
